


Callings

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Prompto Argentum, Deamons are called demons, Demon! Prompto, Demons, Demons and Humans AU, Kinda, MT Prompto Argentum, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Human and Demon realms have been at war for as long as anyone can remember. There was no way to end their feud- both were equally matched in strength and numbers, and neither would agree to surrender or make a treaty. But with a simple protection spell gone wrong, The demonic Empire may get the slight advantage they need to win the war...--OR--Noctis messes up a protection spell, and now a mistakenly summoned Demon won't leave him alone.
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Callings

**Author's Note:**

> I may have an addiction to supernatural AUs
> 
> Expect frequent POV changes, and no reliable update schedule!

As a prince, Noctis Lucius Castellum had a pretty strict schedule. 

Every single day, right after a (sadly) nutritional lunch provided by Ignis, Noct trained. Physical training with Gladio, tutoring with Ignis, and then magic.

Magic itself was pretty cool, he supposed, but casting the same spell over and over again until he could barely stand wasn't.

Then again, it was helping him get pretty damn good at offensive spells if he did say so himself. 

Noct was a fast learner, but of course, there was that ONE incantation he had yet to master - Protection.

The spell itself created a thin, magical barrier surrounding the caster, allowing nothing through until after the spell was dissolved.

The most the prince had been able to conjure so far had been a shield barely big enough to cover his palm.

"...Highness?"

A young voice shook him from his musings. A crownsguard trainee, most likely.

Noct responded after a moment, opening one of his closed eyes"Yes?"

The trainee shuffled her feet slightly, seeming very nervous.

Yeah, definitely a new recruit.

"I.. erm, well, I was asked to escort you to your magic training..?" She tilted the ends of her words up, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Noct let out a short sigh, then hopped down from the window ledge he'd been resting on.

"Let's go."

Not much after, they reached the training yards the prince had been summoned to. As soon a he stepped through the doors, the trainee ran off, tripping over herself to get away.

"What did we say about scaring off new recruits on their first day?"

Noctis felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

He slowly turned around. "Did we say that... we love it and should do it at every opportunity?" he tried.

Standing in the center of the training room he had been led to was his father, and Gladio sitting on a bench a few feet behind the King.

Standing up with a grunt, Gladio reached out toward the racks of weapons lined up against the wall and grabbed his preferred Greatsword. 

"C'mon, Princess. You got the energy, to joke you got the energy to train." He said, tossing a shorter training sword to Noctis.

The next thirty minutes were more or less the same- Noct warping around to avoid Gladio's swings, nearly landing a hit, then being pinned down by the much larger man.

Soon after the thirty-minute mark, the King dismissed Gladio, who then left to take a shower.

Taking a quick drink of water, Noctis began his magic training.

"Now then- once you are ready, we should begin your magic training."

Standing up and setting his water down, the prince nodded towards his father.

"Let's get started."

Noctis stood in the center of the room, eyes shut, his father muttering gentle encouragement.

"Focus all of your energy on the crystal. Draw the power you need from it. Focus it, and use it to make a shield...That's it..."

Even with the words of King Regis to focus on, Noct felt his attention start to wander, his train of thought going from training to Gladio, to Iggy, then to cookies.

Somehow, the thought of cookies led him to wonder about the dreaded enemy of his kingdom-

The demon Empire, Nifelheim.

The beings living there were rumored to be bloodthirsty monsters, who would do anything for a human soul.

Briefly, Noctis felt himself thinking about what the demons residing there were like. 

Did they view us as monsters?

Do they have towns, and cities just like us?

"Noctis, what are you doing?-"

Did they have everyday lives that were being ruined by the war as well?

"Noctis! Stop this at once!"

Did... Did they have royalty too?

"NOCTIS!"

Finally shaken from his thoughts, Noct looked around at what he had called. 

If you didn't focus enough while casting a spell, it could have disastrous results. 

Immediately, the prince noticed the carvings.

On the ground, about one meter in front of him, there were odd markings that looked etched into the ground. A slightly misshapen circle, with a star and symbols that didn't look familiar in the slightest.

The circle was glowing- but not the usual soft blue of Lucian magic.

It was glowing a blood red.

Noct took a hesitant step forward, then something in the air shifted. 

The red glow pulsed and spiked up, then before he could fully register, a scarlet liquid splattered out of the circle.

Noctis really hoped it was ketchup.

The glow from the markings died down, and floating in the center of them was a humanoid figure.

He had light blond hair- a rarity in Lucis -and a short stature and was wearing a bright red tank top with black pants.

Then Noct noticed some other things. 

While blond hair was rare, absolutely no one he knew of had glowing red eyes. Small, black- tinted horns with specks of purple were placed right above his ears, his face had cherry red circles painted on his cheeks, making him look like a doll from a horror movie, and-

Was that a tail?

A demon. That was the only logical thing he could be.

Said demon quickly surveyed his surroundings, expression morphing from one of confusion to one of glee.

"It's been quite a while since I was last summoned." The demon's lips moved back, revealing fangs in what could have been a smile or a grimace.

"This will most certainly be fun!"

Dimly in the back of his mind, Noctis noticed that, unlike his father, he hadn't been covered with the red substance the circle had released.

Well, at least he had managed that shield spell after all.

**Author's Note:**

> No one:
> 
> Noct: *SASS*
> 
> No one: It's not really relevant to the story, you don't have to-
> 
> Noct: *DRAMATIC SIGH, HAIR FLIP*


End file.
